Today, some appliance displays are constructed using a sheet of light guides that is positioned between a printed circuit board and a display surface. Side-fire light emitting diodes on the printed circuit board emit light into respective ones of the light guides to emit light through respective openings defined in the display surface. However, such light guide sheets are often prohibitively expensive for appliance displays having few illuminated display elements. Other appliance displays are constructed using light boxes defined in a frame that direct light emitted by light emitting diodes on a printed circuit board through respective openings defined in a display surface. To allow such appliance displays to include capacitive touch capabilities, capacitive extenders are placed between the display surface and the printed circuit board. However, over time such capacitive extenders may cause false key presses due to thermal cycles.